


taste.

by kookskoolaid



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Smut, Bobby - Freeform, F/M, Frosting, MC - Freeform, kitchen, love island game, love island game 2, love island season 2, tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 19:42:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20364034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kookskoolaid/pseuds/kookskoolaid
Summary: this is a smut i never got to finish but i liked the cliffhanger (even tho it pissed ppl off bc they wanted a complete one) jfksljf





	taste.

Your birthday was tomorrow, and Bobby was making you a cake of his own to pour his love into. Because of tomorrow’s upcoming celebration, tensions were running high between you two.   
There was nothing more you wanted in that moment than Bobby himself, forget that cake. You walk into the kitchen and see Bobby stirring a bowl with a concentrated expression on his face, while still in his cupcake pajama pants from last night.

“Babe?”

  
You didn’t know how to bring across the idea that you wanted him, but you definitely began to brainstorm. You walk up behind him and wrap your arms around his waist, and begin to kiss his neck and nibble on his ear. That was his favorite bit.

“[MC] please, I’m trying to make your cake—“ he says as you let one of your hand slide down his torso, past the hem of his pants.

  
“I don’t want to tease you, I’m just letting you know I want you and that the cake can wait…”

  
Bobby was known for hating being teased, an unfair characteristic especially when he himself liked to tease you. This definitely wasn’t the day to interrupt his concentration.

“_What did I say about you teasing me? Do you want to help me or something?_”  
You nod, biting your lip when suddenly Bobby turns to face you and brings you close, body against body, breathing quickly as he tilts your head up and kisses you passionately. His kisses move from your lips to your jaw, before he squeezes your ass making you jump, lifting you onto the countertop. Bobby grabs the smaller bowl of icing he had been mixing, and a wooden spoon. He scoops some up, and drags it in a line going down your neck into your chest before following the trail with his tongue, licking it up and smirking against your skin when he feels you shiver.

“Bobby—“

“Let me know how this tastes, hm?”  
He dips his index finger into the same bowl before putting it on your lips— he smears it gently as a request inside. You see him get hotter by the second as you suckle on his finger, and roll your tongue over it.

“Oh babe..” He sighs in awe before sucking the rest of the icing off his own finger. “…it isn’t teasing if I follow through, is it?”

He spreads your legs in front of him before grabbing the chocolate syrup bottle he had left nearby, before drizzling it down your stomach onto your panties. Your fingers tangle up into his hair while you feel him lick slowly, teasingly down your stomach and across the hem of your underwear.

“These won’t do…” he slips them off you in one swift movement, making sure you’re spread for him. He kisses your lips sweetly as he slides in two fingers, curling and pumping slowly. He smirks when you gasp at the sensation. When pulled away, you look at him dazed.

“You know.. there’s only one thing that tastes better than what I bake— and it’s _you_.” he says as he puts those same fingers in his mouth, smirking at your surprise.


End file.
